


TYPO IN THE GROUP CHAT

by Applesandbannas747



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: When someone sends a typo to the group chat, there's only one thing to do.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste, Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 58
Kudos: 111





	1. Uglu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a fanfiction or is it a long and complicated joke with [chamallowlover](https://chamallowlover.tumblr.com/)? I can't tell. Either way, Chamallow, this is for you 💜
> 
> I imagine that reading group chat fics is hellish and not worth it if you use a screen reader but, because of things done in the second chapter, trying to read off AO3 will be even worse than usual so, in case anyone _is_ interested in it, I made a transcript you can download [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tJJYVa2LumpkLmXLRLOpHVikltZs2zyd0rgbORD_BaI/edit). As for the rest of you, I recommend and implore that you keep creator's style on lmao

this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Today,** 4:20 PM  
Tanner Reed:  
guys help  
  
Tanner Reed:  
I’m trying to come up with a special shirt design for mine and Kally’s anniversary  
  
Aiden Kane:  
You realize Kally is in this group chat, don’t you?  
  
Tanner Reed:  
I didn’t say it was a secret  
  
Aiden Kane:  
then just ask HIM what he wants??  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Tanner Reed:  
he’s no help 🥺 he says he’ll love it no matter what!  
  
Kally Jenkins:  
I will!  
  
Eugene Labao:  
aww, how sweet 💛  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
what’s wrong with your regular kally’s #1 shirt?  
  
Aiden Kane:  
Can’t you READ? He said it’s for his anniversary, he can’t just order more of the same shirt for such a special occasion smh  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
what about getting a shirt with your faces on it? I see mall kiosks with that sorta stuff all the time  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
Cute!! 💕  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
OMG!!  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
You could each do half a heart with your hands and then print one on each shirt and wear it so that when you stand together, your little hands come together and make a heart!!! 💕💕💕  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Eugene Labao:  
Do bright orange and green tie dye couples' shirts with “I’M HE’S” and “HE’M I’S” on them  
  
**Seiji:** No, don’t do that, it would be uglu  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
UGLU   
  
Aiden Kane:  
UGLU   
  
Eugene Labao:  
UGLU   
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
uglu   
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Harvard Lee:  
Uglu   
  
Tanner Reed:  
UGLU!!! 😂😂😂  
  
Kally Jenkins:  
uglu?  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
U G L U  
  
Eugene Labao:  
UGLU? UGLU.  
  
Aiden Kane:  
ugluuuuu   
  
Eugene Labao:  
uglu! Uglu! UGLU!  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Tanner Reed:  
would u still like the shirt if Seiji thinks it’s uglu, Kally?  
  
Kally Jenkins:  
of course! There’s no such thing as uglu when it comes from the heart 🧡💚  
  
Eugene Labao:  
🤣🤣🤣  
  
Aiden Kane:  
😭😭😭😭  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
….uglu  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
🤣  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
oh god I want that on a sticker  
  
Eugene Labao:  
you’re thinking too small, Aiden, my man  
  
Eugene Labao:  
picture this  
  
Eugene Labao:  
Booty shorts with UGLU on the ass  
  
Aiden Kane:  
omfg you’re right!  
  
Tanner Reed:  
Yes   
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
I’m gonna get them  
  
**Seiji:** Don’t.  
  
Eugene Labao:  
because that’s uglu?  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
why? Because they’ll be uglu?  
  
Aiden Kane:  
think they’ll be too uglu?  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Tanner Reed:  
lol   
  
Harvard Lee:  
I don’t think we need uglu booty shorts  
  
Tanner Reed:  
speak for yourself  
  
Aiden Kane:  
It’s too late to stop me  
  
  
  


* * *

this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Today,** 3:35 PM  
Aiden Kane:  
guess what came in the mail today :3  
  
Eugene Labao:  
uglu?  
  
Aiden Kane:  
uglu.  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
maybe uglu can be our always  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
don’t speak blaspheme on John Green, Nicholas.  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Tanner Reed:  
oooooh someone’s in trouble  
  
Aiden Kane:  
everyone come to mine and Harvard’s, we’re going to try them on  
  
Eugene Labao:  
👍🏽  
  
Harvard Lee:  
…   
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
Dante and I are on our way!  
  
Eugene Labao:  
Nick, drag Seiji along, we all know he won’t come alone  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
You think you can force him into them?  
  
**Seiji:** I’m not wearing that.  
  
Eugene Labao:  
yeah the fuck you are  
  
Aiden Kane:  
anyone not in official uniform for our fundraiser is kicked off the team sorry i dont make the rules :/  
  
**Seiji:** What sort of fundraiser would require booty shorts?  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
a car wash  
  
**Seiji:** Cars aren’t allowed on campus.  
  
**Seiji:** And half the people in this chat aren’t even on the team, so your logic makes no sense.  
  
Eugene Labao:  
aw c’mon seiji!  
  
Aiden Kane:  
We could do a calendar shoot?  
  
**Seiji:** Who would want pictures of shorts with the word ‘uglu’ on them? It’s not even funny.  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Eugene Labao:  
It’s HILARIOUS  
  
Eugene Labao:  
and I don’t think anyone would even care what the ass says as long as they get to see the ass at all, you feel me?  
  
**Seiji:** Harvard, there’s no way that’s an ethical fundraiser.  
  
Harvard Lee:  
The fencing team my freshman year did a calendar…  
  
**Seiji:** You’re not serious.  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
We could get SO much money, just imagine it!  
  
Harvard Lee:  
I don’t know…  
  
Eugene Labao:  
I say we do it!  
  
Harvard Lee:  
I’ll ask Williams.  
  
Aiden Kane:  
Yay!  
  
Eugene Labao:  
🏆👌🏽💯  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
Which means, SEIJI, you’ve gotta come to the booty shorts fitting  
  
Aiden Kane:  
It’s official team business now  
  
**Seiji:** Half the people in this chat aren’t even on the team!  
  
Kally Jenkins:  
We’re here for moral support  
  
  
  


* * *

this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Today,** 4:12 PM  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
Did Coach Williams approve the calendar idea?  
  
Harvard Lee:  
Yes and no  
  
Kally Jenkins:  
?  
  
Aiden Kane:  
She says we can do a calendar  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
but uglu shorts are not allowed in it  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
that’s a shame  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
because you wanted a picture of Seiji in booty shorts?  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
SHUT UP  
  
Eugene Labao:  
Don’t worry, we’re going to do shots in our fencing gear but sexy—think firefighter calendar type stuff but with fencing instead  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
😳  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
Aiden already leaked the news to his fan club and they’re going apeshit  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
And anyway, Bobby, if you ask very nicely, Nick might share the pic he snuck of Seiji during the fitting  
  
**Seiji:** The what?  
  
Eugene Labao:  
LMAO   
  
**Seiji:** THE WHAT?  
  
Tanner Reed:  
He’s not denying it…  
  
Eugene Labao:  
oh he definitely took it, I saw too  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Seiji:** Nicholas, why were you taking pictures of me?  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
I only took the one!  
  
**Seiji:** Why, pray tell, would you even want one?  
  
Eugene Labao:  
Use your brain, dumb dumb  
  
Aiden Kane:  
The answer to THAT is pretty obvious  
  
Tanner Reed:  
Yeah, because it’s funny!  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Harvard Lee:  
…   
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
…   
  
Kally Jenkins:  
…   
  
Dante Rossi:  
Tanner, no   
  
Eugene Labao:  
Dante, my man, saying what we’re all thinking  
  
**Seiji:** Delete it. You can’t have a picture of me in stupid uglu shorts  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Aiden Kane:  
oh, so you’d be fine with him having a picture of you in shorts that aren’t uglu?  
  
Nicholas Cox:  
Those shorts might be uglu but there's nothing uglu about dat ass tho 😏  
  
**Seiji:** Stop saying uglu  
  
Eugene Labao:  
lmao that’s all you have to say to that?  
  
**Seiji:** What else could I possibly say to that?  
  
Tanner Reed:  
Thanks for the compliment?  
  
**Seiji:** No.  
  
  
  


Nicholas Cox  
  
**Today,** 4:40 PM  
**Seiji:** As soon as I find you, you ARE deleting that photo  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** Do I have to?  
  
**Seiji:** Yes.  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** I don’t wanna  
  
**Seiji:** Why not? I don’t understand why you snuck a picture of me in the first place.  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** I TOLD you  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** Your booty be poppin’  
  
  
  


Nicholas Cox  
  
**Seiji:** I’m serious, cut it out  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** I’ll consider deleting the photo  
  
**Seiji:** You’ll do more than consider   
  
**Nicholas Cox:** IF you agree to wear your uglu shorts  
  
**Seiji:** I will not.  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** You could wear them as pjs…yk give your stupid blue ones a rest day or something  
  
**Seiji:** Why in the name of all that is holy would I want to wear those uglu ass shorts ever again?  
  
  
  


Nicholas Cox  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** Because you look like a snack in them!  
  
**Seiji:** Stop it with all that, I’m not in the mood for your jokes  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** hey Seiji? quick question  
  
**Seiji:** What?  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** Do you REALLY think all the passes I make at you are JOKES?  
  
**Seiji:** Of course. What else would they be?  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** …   
  
  
  


Nicholas Cox  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** I am officially taking away your right to call me stupid ever again  
  
**Seiji:** I don’t know what you’re on about now  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** dude   
  
**Nicholas Cox:** how are you so stupid???  
  
**Seiji:** How am I stupid?  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** Where are you?  
  
**Seiji:** Why?  
  
**Nicholas Cox:** I need to tell you something  
  
**Seiji:** I’m in the library  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Today,** 6:40 PM   
Kally Jenkins:  
I’ve never known anyone to get banned from a library before  
  
💙Nicholas💙:  
Really? I’ve seen it happen loads of times  
  
**Seiji:** How often were you the one getting banned?  
  
💙Nicholas💙:  
stfu you got banned too  
  
**Seiji:** But it was your fault.  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Eugene Labao:  
So you two fucks really made out in the library?  
  
Aiden Kane:  
I wish you would have mentioned you were on your way there, Nick, I would have stuck around to watch  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
W   
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
WAIT   
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
WHAT?????  
  
Harvard Lee:  
You haven’t heard?  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
No????????  
  
Aiden Kane:  
Several sources say that Nick stormed into the library earlier today and grabbed Seiji  
  
Aiden Kane:  
They all thought he was going to punch him but he made out with his face instead 🤣  
  
Kally Jenkins:  
Kissing in the library is against the rules  
  
💙Nicholas💙:  
It was the only thing left to do to convince him I wasn’t joking about him being a legit snack!  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Seiji:** Literally it was not. You could have just told me you like me  
  
Eugene Labao:  
I don’t know which one of you is stupider  
  
Bobby Rodriguez:  
So you got banned from the library???  
  
**Seiji:** Kally’s exaggerating. We’re only disallowed there for a week.  
  
Tanner Reed:  
so things didn’t get too uglu for you two?  
  
**Seiji:** I hate you all.  
  
💙Nicholas💙:  
You don’t hate me!  
  
**Seiji:** Oh, yes I do. I can date you and hate you at the same time, I’m a very multifaceted person  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Nick break into Seiji's phone or did he change the contact all on his own? It's a mystery.
> 
> One last thing, I owe [this tutorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) my life.


	2. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as last time. [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1f_p-a8_I3ew0yv9XoZ2xr85IzIvRtIyOBBEeB8LHj6Q/edit) a transcript if you want it.

Jess💛✨  
  
**Today,** 1:15 PM  
**Jess💛✨:** Is it true that your team is doing a sexy calendar for a fundraiser?  
  
**Eugene:** Why? You want me to put your name on the preorder list? 😉  
  
**Jess💛✨:** I assumed you’d reserve one for me  
  
**Jess💛✨:** Actually though. I CAN’T believe you  
  
**Jess💛✨:** Coach Donati is fuming at the inappropriateness of it  
  
  
  


Jess💛✨  
  
**Eugene:** lmao probably why Williams allowed it, she’ll be pleased as spiked punch when I tell her she’s pissed off Alessandra by allowing us to do a sexy calendar  
  
**Eugene:** Speaking of telling people things, can I tell my guys about us yet?  
  
**Jess💛✨:** Do you have any idea how much slack I’ll catch for dating you, Eugene? Donati will be devastated I let some jock from Kings Row woo me  
  
**Eugene:** 🤣🤣🤣  
  
  
  


Jess💛✨  
  
**Eugene:** if it makes you feel better, my teams gonna freak too  
  
**Eugene:** bet you Seiji will be even more devastated than your coach  
  
**Jess💛✨:** I’m not placing any bets  
  
**Jess💛✨:** I know it’s a long shot but are you free on Friday? Mine just opened up  
  
**Eugene:** shit, no 😞 I wish I was  
  
**Eugene:** I’m sending you something in the mail tho! Keep your eye out for it 💛  
  
  
  


* * *

****

* * *

****

* * *

****

* * *

********

Jess 💛✨  
  
**Today,** 2:47 PM  
**Jess💛✨:** I got your package today  
  
**Eugene:** Yeah? What do you think?  
  
**Jess💛✨:** I think I deserve every ounce of skepticism I’ll get when I tell people I’m actually dating you  
  
**Jess💛✨:** You’re absurd  
  
**Eugene:** I think you’d look hot in the shorts  
  
**Jess💛✨:** Wouldn’t you like to know  
  
  
  


Jess💛✨  
  
**Eugene:** nope not at all, I just sent you booty shorts because I don’t want to see you wear them 🙄  
  
**Jess💛✨:** In that case, I’ll send them back to you   
  
**Eugene:** oooor instead of that you could send me a picture of them getting put to good use  
  
**Jess💛✨:** hmm   
  
**Eugene:** Jesse, you’re so gorgeous  
  
**Eugene:** and sweet  
  
  
  


Jess💛✨  
  
**Eugene:** and wonderful  
  
**Eugene:** and generous  
  
**Eugene:** and I miss you  
  
**Jess💛✨:** I am pretty great, aren’t I?  
  
**Eugene:** yes, you are both pretty and great  
  
**Today,** 3:33 PM  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/328b68a0a2c15a58780195c084414cc1/aeeda133ccea271e-4e/s540x810/73ebd6f19359f472029277f8ecb928f1fa7f33d7.png)  
  
  
  


* * *

this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Today,** 7:07 PM  
The Nickster:  
Eugene I’ve brought you here today to ask you a very important question before the court  
  
**Eugene:** wtf are you yapping about?  
  
The Nickster:  
Why the FUCK do you have a picture of Jesse Coste’s ass in booty shorts on your phone?  
  
**Eugene:** lmaooooo   
  
**Eugene:** he’s gonna kill me  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Eugene:** how’d you even see that??  
  
The Nickster:  
you were texting him during practice, eugene  
  
**Eugene:** it’s not my fault he doesn’t give a shit about other people’s schedules  
  
Candy Kane:  
So you DO have a picture of Jesse Coste in booty shorts on your phone?? 👀  
  
**Eugene:** yea   
  
Candy Kane:  
Can I see? 👀👀👀  
  
  
  


this chat vored all the other chats  
  
**Eugene:** no fuckin way  
  
Crazy Red🦊:  
Wait a second  
  
Crazy Red🦊:  
You’re telling me that not only are Nick and Seiji DATING now, but Eugene and Jesse COSTE are too???  
  
Short Stuff 💕🌸🥞:  
It’s the magic of booty shorts 💕  
  
  
  


* * *

Jess 💛✨  
  
**Today,** 2:00 PM  
**Eugene:** I should tell you, the guys found out about us so the cat’s out of the bag  
  
**Jess💛✨:** How?  
  
**Eugene:** You don’t want to know  
  
**Jess💛✨:** Shit. I think I can guess.  
  
**Eugene:** lmao yeahhhh  
  
**Eugene:** You do look fire in those booty shorts though  
  
**Jess💛✨:** I always look fire  
  
  
  


Jess💛✨  
  
**Eugene:** true that. You’re straight dynamite  
  
**Eugene:** It has been requested I toss you in a group chat. Thoughts?  
  
**Jess💛✨:** With your friends?  
  
**Eugene:** duh, who else?  
  
**Jess💛✨:** Sure, I guess that’s fine  
  
**Eugene:** 🔥🔥🔥  
  
  
  


10 people  
  
**Today,** 2:34 PM  
**Eugene:** The crew’s all here. Behave yourselves  
  
Candy Kane  
[](https://24.media.tumblr.com/b96258d908ae5c6e41d84661d59c7609/tumblr_mihn614h0h1rb39kgo1_500.gif)  
  
Crazy Red🦊:  
YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING  
  
  
  


10 people  
  
Crazy Red🦊  
[](https://i.makeagif.com/media/12-25-2013/MZCdxy.gif)  
  
Short Stuff 💕🌸🥞  
[](http://123emoji.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/2812144885315685735.png)  
  
Cool Mom:  
Hi!  
  
  
  


Booty Shorts That Say Uglu On The Ass  
  
**Today,** 2:37 PM **The Nickster** has named the conversation “Booty Shorts That Say Uglu On The Ass”  
Candy Kane:  
So tell us Nick, who looks better in the uglu booty shorts?  
  
The Nickster:  
Seiji, obviously  
  
**Eugene:** hard disagree on that one  
  
The Nickster:  
yeah of course YOUD say that  
  
**Eugene:** you’re just as biased as I am, just in the opposite direction get off your high horse  
  
  
  


booty shorts that say uglu on the ass  
  
The Nickster:  
I’m not biased, Jesse’s just ugluer than Seiji and that’s a fact  
  
Seiji Weiji:  
Nicholas, behave  
  
Jess 💛✨:  
I'm a 10 watch what you say to me, peasant  
  
**Eugene:** Jesse, behave  
  
The Nickster:  
first of all you're a 8  
  
Jess 💛✨:  
EXCUSE YOU  
  
  
  


booty shorts that say uglu on the ass  
  
**Eugene:** we all know Jesse's a 9 and I'm the one he needs  
  
Jess 💛✨:  
Eugene we all know I'm a 10 what are you saying  
  
Candy Kane  
[](http://www.reactiongifs.com/r/2011/11/mj_popcorn.gif)  
  
Jess 💛✨:  
but I guess that was cute so I won’t sue you  
  
Jess 💛✨:  
but I want it in writing that you know I'm a 10  
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I need you all to know that the numbers talk was lifted directly from a conversation I had with [Chamallowlover](https://chamallowlover.tumblr.com/). I'm sure any of you that have talked with her already know it but this girl is a hoot and a half
> 
> Second, who thinks Jesse spritzed his cologne on that letter to Eugene and who thinks he withheld it this time out of spite?
> 
> Third, I'd like to share this conversation that happened at 2am in my living room:  
> Me, talking to my sibling as they come up the stairs: You're the best! The real MVP!  
> My mom, who is always awake at ungodly hours, same as me: Why are they the best?  
> Me: I summoned them up here to help me draw a butt cheek!  
> My mom: *wondering why she didn't just stop at three children like the original plan*
> 
> AND lastly, thank you for reading this ridiculousness! I desperately want a pair of booty shorts that say uglu on the ass and it will haunt me forever. It is my hope that uglu booty shorts will haunt some of you for at least some amount of time too <3


End file.
